Rutina
by Lazulley
Summary: la rutina era la mejor amiga del inglés porque aunque todo el mundo supiera su agenda no tenían ni idea lo que hacia cuando nadie miraba. Us x Uk Punk!


Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece

**Rutina**

Todo el mundo sabía lo simple que era el día a día de aquel tsundere personaje: Levantarse temprano, desayunar, tomar té, hablar con sus hadas y su unicornio, ir a las juntas para terminar envuelto en un escándalo junto al francés _cara de rana_ y el _idiota _americano; enojarse, beber más té, tejer, leer, y…hacer trabajo, más, más y más trabajo.

Sip, hasta sus peores enemigos estaban al tanto de su agenda diaria, de todas y cada una de las actividades que realizaba, incluyendo los días en los que salía a emborracharse hasta el coma etílico y sobrevivir para llegar con una resaca y un humor de los mil demonios a la reunión del día siguiente.

Por eso, ese en ese mismo instante, se encontraba un feliz americano caminando por las calles londinenses mientras silbaba una pegajosa cancioncita que había escuchado cantar a unas chicas con aspecto de friki en el aeropuerto.

Ese día tenía planeado ir a visitar a su anglo_cejón_ favorito para pasar tiempo de calidad con el _viejo _y mostrarle el _espíritu de la juventud_.

Llegó al frente del _museo de antigüedades Made in Kikland_ y tocó el timbre por primera vez en su vida, esperó unos interminables tres segundos antes de tocar nuevamente y otros dos antes de abrir la puerta de un estruendoso golpe.

-Hi Iggy!—dijo, gritó Alfred con una enorme e infantil sonrisa antes de darse cuenta que nadie había salido a regañarle y tirarle de las orejas por ser un mal educado, perturbar la paz pública y bla bla bla—Iggy?—preguntó en voz alta sin recibir respuesta.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a buscarlo por aquella casa mientras volvía a tararear la pegajosa canción. Comenzó en el piso de abajo sin resultado alguno, así que se dispuso a subir las escaleras.

-Holaaa…Iggyyyy…- seguía llamando—Washington D.C. , D.C., oh oh—murmuraba abriendo la primera puerta y encontrando una habitación vacía. Repitió la acción con las siguientes 6 puertas hallando el mismo resultado, ninguno—donde se habrá metido?, se supone que a esta hora está tejiendo o leyendo—se preguntó extrañado mientras se iba acercando al cuarto principal.

Abrió la puerta hallando solo la oscuridad de aquella ordenada recamar y se adentró recorriendo con la mirada cada sector de la habitación reconociendo con nostalgia la procedencia de una flor disecada que se hallaba enmarcada. Sumergido en sus recuerdos se sentó al borde de la amplia cama mientras inhalaba el aroma tan característico que poseía el inglés impregnado hasta en el papel tapiz.

Prosiguió con su tarea encontrando un rectángulo de cartulina muy curioso que estaba impreso y poseía una cinta metálica de un extremo indicando la autenticidad del pequeño objeto.

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, después de todo ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de encontrar un pase V.I.P. para un concierto de rock en la casa del cejudo? Miró de nuevo el pase y sonrió. Si Inglaterra no estaba al menos haría algo divertido para no malgastar el día libre que se tomó para ir a sacar de su enclaustramiento autoimpuesto al susodicho.

Salió apresurado de la vivienda tomando un taxi que le llevara hacia la dirección impresa en el pase. Mientras el vehículo se dirigía a las afueras de Londres hacia el concierto el americano comenzó a sentir la extraña necesidad de llama al inglés. No es que estuviera preocupado por el claro, solo que era un anciano y todos los viejitos necesitan ser cuidados, y él, como el gran héroe que es, debía de velar por la seguridad del viejo cascarrabias británico.

Al llegar al lugar citado, rápidamente se abrió paso entre la multitud para llegar al frente de la tarima. No le gustaba ir atrás. Y, para su suerte, con ayuda de su fuerza sobrehumana lo consiguió estar entre las primeras filas al momento en que comenzaban a salir los músicos al escenario.

El baterista, el bajista y el tecladista tomaron su sitio mientras la multitud gritaba como enloquecida. Pero eso no fue nada comparado a la euforia que invadió al público cuando el sexy guitarrista y, al parecer, vocalista salía a escena.

En ese instante él debió gritar como loco aunque no tenia ni puta idea de cual era la banda, solo dejándose llevar por la emoción mientras brincaba como poseído, pero se mantenía allí, quieto, mirando fijamente el rostro del guitarrista. Se sentía en una dimensión surrealista donde aquel hombre de unos veinte años de apariencia con vaqueros negros DEMACIADO ajustados a sus delgadas piernas y su firme trasero, una camisa con la portada del álbum "God sabe the Queen" de sex pistols ceñida al cuerpo y una chaqueta de cuero negro era nada más y nada menos que aquel anticuado, huraño, regañón y orgulloso ingles.

Pero allí no acababa la sorpresa, el que estuviera vestido de forma tan –provocativa- inusual y que tenga un collar de cuero con púas haciendo juego con la pulsera y el cinturón, además de las curiosas mechas en sus azul y rojo en sus rubios cabellos junto con las perforaciones en orejas y labio no eran nada en comparación al hecho de que, aparte de tocar la guitarra de forma jodidamente genial, su voz era la cosa más maravillosa que había escuchado. Su tono grave combinado con aquel sensual acento y aquellas palabras anarquistas le daban un aire aun más atrevido y rebelde que la forma en que se manejaba sobre la tarima. Y eso le gustaba.

Y no solo a él sino a todas las chicas presentes que intentaban en vano de subirse al escenario aferrándose como desquiciadas a las botas negras del británico. Eso era una locura total.

Entre toda aquella emoción y desenfreno hicieron que el cuerpo del americano comenzara a agitarse y a hacer que sus más bajos instintos tomaran posesión de si mientras observa como el ahora sudoroso cuerpo del europeo se desplazaba de un lado al otro bailando de forma alocada pero excitante mientras dejaba en manos del segundo guitarrista el instrumento para tener una mayor libertad de movimiento.

Al terminar la canción se despidió de todos comenzando a darse vuelta sin percatarse de que una fanática, montada sobre los hombros de una amiga, había logrado estirarse lo suficiente como para agarrar el bode de la chamarra de cuero y tirar de ella con tal fuerza que el inglés tambaleó y comenzó a caer de espaldas hacia las garras de las chicas que se arremolinaban en un solo punto buscando arrancarle la ropa y, quien sabe, hasta la piel. Pero nada de eso sucedió ya que, en medio de la multitud femenina, se encontraba parado un rubio quien, por puro instinto, logró atajar en sus brazos al cantante y sacarlo de allí antes de que la turba de fans enfurecidas arremetiera contra ambos.

Entre tanta confusión llegaron a una zona V.I.P. detrás de bastidores donde el rescatador dejó en el suelo al rockero, quien en medio del caos no había podido distinguir a su salvador. Pero tal fue su sorpresa al encontrase frente a él al americano que el agradecimiento se atoró en su garganta dando paso a la sorpresa que reflejó su rostro. Sorpresa que incrementó al sentir los suaves labios del menor devorando su boca de forma frenética. Pero, tan rápido como comenzó, terminó al momento en que Alfred se percató de sus acciones.

-yo…lo siento—dijo con la respiración agitada mientras su aliento rozaba el rostro del mayor debido a la cercanía entre sus labios

-no importa—fue todo lo que dijo el británico antes de lanzarse al ataque sobre los labios con sabor a libertad del estadounidense

Desde ese día el americano aprendió una valiosa lección: nada es lo que parece, y menos tratándose de ese sensual y caliente cejon al que tenia, hoy en día, por novio.

**.**

**.**

**Reviews?**

**.**

**.**


End file.
